The Law Of One
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Stan ha perdido toda esperanza después de haber sido el único sobreviviente de aquel horrible accidente, para él la vida ya no tiene sentido alguno, pero Kevin ¿podrá ayudarlo a salir de aquella depresión? OneShot Dedicación Especial para Taichi Sora.


_Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

_Este Fic va dedicado a Sora Taichi, gracias a ti nació este fic y extraña pareja. Gracias por la inspiración. _

_The Law Of One_

"Por favor tráeme un poco de agua, por favor Kevin." Pidió el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en el gran sofá de la sala, sólo escuchaba la televisión pues había quedado ciego debido a un accidente ocurrido hace cuatro años.

En aquel accidente había muerto Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick, Eric Theodore Cartman y…Kyle Broflovski.

Stanley Randall Marsh fue el único sobreviviente de aquel fatal accidente automovilístico, pero no se libró totalmente ya que ahora se encontraba ciego de por vida. Su familia le había dicho que podría operarse, pero él se negaba rotundamente, no quería volver a ver jamás.

¿De qué sirve ver si no puedes ver a las personas que crecieron junto a ti?

¿De qué sirve ver si no puedes ver al pelirrojo que te robo el corazón?

Ya nada tenía sentido para Stan, sólo se limitaba a vivir mientras que Kevin Stoley se encargaba de todas sus necesidades.

"Aquí tienes, Stan." dijo el pelinegro menor mientras tomaba la mano derecha del pelinegro mayor para entregarle el vaso contenido de agua.

"Gracias." Fue la simple respuesta que dijo y continuo escuchando el noticiero.

"¿Sabes…? he estado pensando en que podríamos ir a pasear al parque por la noche." Dijo Kevin mientras le quitaba ya el vaso vació a Stanley.

"Me parece bien, necesito algo de aire fresco."

"¿Eres feliz, Stan?" preguntó Kevin.

Stan se sobresalto un poco ¿a qué venía esa pregunta tan repentina? empezó a tocar con su mano izquierda hasta tocar la pierna de Kevin, para después subir su mano al hombro del pelinegro menor, Kevin se encontraba totalmente sonrojado por el simple hecho de que Stan lo tocara así repentinamente, agradecía el que simple hecho de que Stan no pudiese ver porque así no podría ver su notorio sonrojo.

El pequeño Stoley se había enamorado de Marsh, pero era consciente de que este no lo amaría jamás, pues a veces podía escuchar como Stan lloraba por las madrugadas, el pelinegro mayor se maldecía por el simple hecho de que él era el único sobreviviente de aquel horrible accidente y además lloraba y se lamentaba porque jamás volvería a ver, oír, sentir a su súper mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Kevin?" preguntó Stan mientras le daba unas leves palmaditas al hombro de Kevin.

"Suelo escucharte cuando lloras en tu habitación, te maldices y todo eso…"

"Oh…no te preocupes por mí. Repentinamente me llega la nostalgia, eso es todo" le sonrió al pequeño Kevin que comenzaba a llorar.

Odiaba ver así a Stan, ¿por qué no podría ser más sincero con él?

Stan se percato de que Kevin comenzaba a temblar y sollozar, no era un tonto, con el tiempo había desarrollado su oído.

En esos últimos años había aprendido muchas cosas. Y sabía que Kevin se había enamorado de él.

"No llores, Kevin." Pidió el pelinegro mayor.

"Lloro porque jamás logró hacerte feliz, no puedo sacarte una sonrisa verdadera como solía hacerlo Kyle."

Eso fue un golpe duro para Marsh ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sonreído con sinceridad? Sin tener una necesidad de fingir que estaba bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez…?

"Kevin, perdón."

No sabía qué hacer, el pelinegro menor en cualquier momento se podría romper en un llanto horrible que no deseaba escuchar, ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que Kevin se tranquilizara?

Y lo peor sucedió, Kevin comenzó a llorar y se levantó para irse de aquel sitio, no quería ver a Stan, no hasta que se tranquilizará, Stan trató de correr hacia dónde estaba Kevin, pero inmediatamente cayó al piso, se había tropezado con la consola de videojuegos que solía agarrar Stoley para distraerse un rato.

"Carajo…como odio esto." Trató de levantarse y caminar hasta dónde estaba Kevin, pero en el trascurso de tropezaba y golpeaba con cualquier cosa.

"Mierda… ¡COMO ODIO ESTO!" dijo mientras se tocaba la venda que traía en los ojos. "Odio esta situación…mi amigo está llorando y todo es por mí ¿por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?

Kevin estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando escucho todo aquello, el también tenía la culpa de este asunto, el pobre de Stan se estaba lastimado y todo era por él, por ser una mariquita llorona.

Se acercó lentamente a dónde se encontraba Stan acostado en el suelo, él también había comenzado a llorar.

"Soy tan inútil…"

Kevin escucho el pequeño murmuro que había dicho Stan, se sentó a un lado de Stan, le tocó levemente la espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"No eres un inútil, Stan."

Stan se incorporó rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia dónde estaba Kevin, sujeto su rostro con ambas manos, Kevin estaba totalmente sonrojado con lo que acababa de ocurrir, Stan se acercó al rostro de Kevin dispuesto a besarle, pero en vez de besar los labios de Stoley, terminó besando su nariz, haciendo que este soltara una leve risa.

"Deja te ayudo…" dijo Stoley mientras le colocaba sus labios encima de los labios de Stan, y ambos comenzaron a besarse lentamente, Kevin coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan mientras que este le acariciaba el rostro mientras besaba con delicadeza a Stoley.

Stoley se descuido y entreabrió sus labios, Stan introdujo su lengua al interior de la boca húmeda de Stoley, estaba comenzado a descubrir el sabor de Kevin, le gustaba ese sabor a fresas, al poco tiempo se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

"Stan…" dijo Kevin totalmente sonrojado por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

"Kevin, sé que no jamás te he agradecido por haber cuidado de mi, así que de esta manera te doy las gracias por haberme cuidado en estos últimos años, te quiero Stoley y soy feliz porque te tengo a mi lado."

"De nada…para mi estos últimos años han sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, gracias por aceptarme Stan."

Y nuevamente se besaron.

Tal vez la vida para ambos era un nuevo comienzo para sus vidas.

Stan y Kevin podrían ser felices por el resto de sus vidas. Sólo se necesitaban uno con el otro.

Y de ahí nació la ley del uno.

The End.


End file.
